


I Dal Myrddin gan ei Cynffon

by keiran_emrys



Series: Kinkspiration 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Bestiality, Canon Era, Cat!Merlin, Frottage, Kinkspiration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Saving Arthur from a would-be sorcerer attack, Merlin wakes up to find a few... additions to his person. Of the feline variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dal Myrddin gan ei Cynffon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marguerite_26's [Kinkspiration Challenge - Round 1: Bestiality](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/605252.html). Also, normally I don't post my art on LJ/AO3, I have a deviantArt for that, but since I made a Cat!Merlin manip I thought I'd put it with this. [Kitty Merlin](http://keiranemrys.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4d9hqc)

“What - What do you mean _permanent_ Gaius!? You can’t be serious!”

Gaius resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the yowling his young charge was currently engaged in. It didn’t help that the boy looked ridiculous pacing and waving his arms like that. Not to mention the tail. And the new ears. Honestly he was lucky they weren’t donkey ears. Then again Arthur had already been cursed with donkey attributes before, why on earth would anyone do it again?

Gaius was momentarily pulled from his musing when he finally noticed that Merlin had stopped his yelling. The warlock was stock still and staring at Gaius with an annoyed glare. Gaius had to force down a chuckle when he saw the tail twitch side to side. He sighed and glanced back at his pile of rather unhelpful books.

“I’m sorry Merlin, but everything I have found remotely similar to the spell you heard says the same thing. The effects are likely permanent, barring death or magical dismemberment. And I honestly don’t think you wish to go through with either of those now do you?” He looked pointedly at Merlin, who had started stroking the edge of one of the new appendages attached to his head in a considering manner. Merlin huffed and dropped his hand.

“You’re probably right Gaius. As usual,” He quickly gathered the cloak he had been covering himself in since The Incident and headed off to give Arthur the bad news. As he stalked out the door Gaius could hear him muttering under his breath, “There’d be too much blood anyway.”

\--

Arthur sighed for the hundredth time that day and glanced over at his manservant—or was it catservant now? Mentally he shook his head. Stupid thing to dwell on; its _Merlin_. Unfortunately _Merlin_ now had some new kitty features, which happened to include the most annoying tail Arthur had ever had the misfortune of being annoyed by. Merlin would not stop twitching the damned thing. Flick left, flick right, curl around leg, swish to the side… it was maddening. How was he supposed to eat with that furry appendage flicking in and out of his peripheral every other second?

“Merlin.” Said idiot—ahem manservant—turned from where he was fixing Arthur’s bed.

“Yes Arthur?” Arthur. Not Sire. Like a _proper_ servant would. No, it was _Arthur_.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Arthur fought to keep his eyes tic in control. How could he not know? It was his own bloody tail!

“Your… tail. Keeps twitching. It’s distracting.”

“Oh.” Merlin cocked his head to the side, folding his ‘new’ ears forward slightly. He didn’t even bother to hide the amused smirk. “Sorry Sire. Won’t happen again.”

This time Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It would happen again. It’s not like Merlin was going to finally develop any amount of control over his limbs after all this time. Valiantly he attempted to resume eating. He managed to concentrate on his meal for a whole two minutes when he suddenly became aware of an odd sound. Arthur stopped chewing and looked around, trying to identify it. There was only Merlin, fluffing one of his many pillows. Nothing else was in the room that would make such a sound. He tried to think of where he’d heard it before. It almost sounded like… purring.

“Merlin…?” He spoke hesitantly.

“Yes?” Merlin looked up from Arthur’s pillows and immediately the purring noise stopped. Arthur narrowed his eyes, his expression was stern but his voice held a heavy dose of amusement.

“Were you just… purring, Merlin?” Merlin’s eyes widened.

“Wh-what? No. Absolutely not. You must be hearing things again.”

Arthur smirked at his manservant’s obvious nerves. “You _were_ purring!” He let out a short laugh. “Come now Merlin, don’t be shy. You were purring like a kitten. Admit it.” He finished imperiously.

Merlin’s face morphed into a pout and his cat ears drooped, making a rather adorable sight. He probably didn’t even know he was doing it.  
“Fine I was purring. Can you drop it now?” Merlin’s face flushed with embarrassment and Arthur had to hold back another chuckle. Merlin really was too easy to tease sometimes.

“Of course dear Merlin. Not to worry. It’ll be our little secret.” He winked at Merlin, gratified to see the flush across his cheeks deepen. Really too easy.

\--

Life with a catboy for a manservant wasn’t really different from usual, once they got around the oddness of Merlin having cat ears and a tail. They slowly became part of Merlin, in fact most of the time Arthur hardly even noticed them until they would twitch when Merlin was angry or nervous. Some days he also noticed Merlin had a habit of curling his tail around his leg when he was cold.

Arthur would spare a thought to wonder how it would feel to have that tail wrapped around his wrist or his own leg, but quickly shook his head and dismissed the thought. They never discussed the purring, though Merlin would still sometimes blush when Arthur would glance at him with a knowing look. For quite a while they were content going on as usual.

\--

Sometimes Merlin would do this _thing_. Before The Incident, Merlin had been outlandishly disrespectful of the concept of personal space. He wouldn’t go so far as to touch Arthur, but he certainly got a lot closer than any other servant (and even some of the knights) ever dared. That was Merlin, always poking his nose where it didn’t belong.

A few weeks after Merlin had gotten his _lovely_ new cat features Arthur noticed Merlin being a bit more… affectionate. Most days it was a brush up here or a shoulder bump there. But sometimes Arthur could swear he’d felt Merlin nuzzling his back and he dressed him in the mornings. For the most part Arthur just shrugged it off, putting it down to some weird morning over-tired hallucination. But the notion remained in the back of his mind. Merlin was acting like a cat more and more every day.

\--

Then one day things changed. Arthur never was one to take the subtle route. He liked to be direct, aggressive even. It was this directness which found him and Merlin in his chambers, clothes strewn about the floor, bodies lining against one another, Arthur pinning Merlin to a wall, lips dragging over each other, pants and moans filling the air around them.

“You’re always rubbing up against me Merlin. Like you can’t help it.” Arthur’s breath was hot on Merlin’s cheek. He whimpered at the closeness of Arthur’s warmth. “That’s what cat’s do to mark their territory.” And Arthur pulled back suddenly to look Merlin in the eye, his own eyes darkened and dilated from the lust spiraling through him.

“Are you marking your territory Merlin?”

For a moment Merlin’s own eyes flashed gold and his expression took on one of fierce possessiveness. “ _Yes_.” He grasped Arthur at the shoulders and leaned forward to lay a harsh bite at the nape of Arthur’s neck, making the blond cry out. “You. Are. Mine.”

Arthur sucked in a breath and tightened his grip on Merlin’s waist, unknowingly gripping his fingers close to the base of Merlin’s tail. Merlin gave a squeak, losing the fierce look immediately and his hips jerked forward. Arthur quirked an eyebrow and stroked his hand around to Merlin’s backside, bringing his thumb to rest just at the side of Merlin’s tail. He pressed down. Merlin gave another moan and his head fell forward onto Arthur’s shoulder. Interesting. Arthur brought his other hand up to stroke Merlin’s cat ears and was rewarded with a purr rumbling from Merlin’s chest. Arthur smirked and passed his hand down Merlin’s neck, continuing down his back.

Merlin shivered as Arthur’s hand travelled further down his spine coming to rest right at the edge of his tail bone. He bit his lips as those strong fingers started to rub around the base of his tail. Arthur licked up the side of his neck to breath into Merlin’s human ear.  
“You like that Merlin?” He asked, curious if Merlin really was as sensitive as he seemed to be.

“Y-yes. Feels good.”

Arthur hummed to himself and gave an experimental soft tug to the tail, stroking the fur as he went. Merlin arched into him moaning at the sensation. It seemed he really was that sensitive there. Arthur grinned mischievously to himself—he was going to have a lot of fun with that bit of information. Arthur bent his head to continue nuzzling at Merlin’s neck, sucking red bruises into the pale skin. He wondered briefly if he could make Merlin come just by stroking his tail, by merely applying pressure at the base of it. He _really_ wanted to find out.

Disconnecting himself from Merlin’s neck, ignoring the disappointed little keen the Merlin let out, Arthur moved to bring their lips together again. Merlin made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and grasped harder onto Arthur’s shoulders, short nails digging in hard enough to bruise. Merlin wasted no time in situating his tongue in Arthur’s mouth, licking past his lips and rubbing up against Arthur’s tongue. One of them might have moaned, or maybe it was both of them, because then Arthur decided to give Merlin’s tail another small tug. Merlin jerked forward again pushing his hard dick against Arthur’s for a moment of blessed friction.

Arthur pulled back only to lean forward again and nip Merlin’s bottom lip, stroking his thumb back and forth over the base of Merlin’s tail, relishing in the mewling noise Merlin was making. He slowly dipped his fingers down Merlin’s cleft circling the pucker of Merlin’s entrance. Merlin moaned and rutted against him. He begged Arthur under his breath chanting over and over again _Pleasepleaseplease_. But Arthur backed off, dismissing the frustrated growl low in Merlin’s throat and rewrapped his hand around Merlin’s tail, stroking there.

Arthur jerked his hips forward to meet Merlin’s grinding their dicks together, smearing precome across each other’s bellies. He nipped his way up Merlin’s jaw stroking the skin around his tail. Merlin was starting to tense up, his breath came in pants. It was when Merlin started repeating Arthur’s name like it was the only thing he knew that Arthur knew Merlin was close.

He gripped Merlin’s tail in one hand and trailed the other to Merlin’s dick. No more than three strokes of both and Merlin was shaking in his arms and crying out with release. Sticky come splattered onto his hand. Arthur groaned as some landed on his aching cock. He pushed himself closer gripping Merlin to him as he spent himself against Merlin’s softening cock. He could feel his knees buckle and he released Merlin’s tail to brace himself on the wall, leaning against Merlin. Both of them were breathless, with chest heaving and skin flushed red.

Later when they had finally dragged themselves to Arthur’s bed and their eyelids were feeling heavy Arthur lightly trailed his fingertips down Merlin’s spine to rest his hand across his lower back. Merlin hummed in contentment and a purr vibrated against Arthur’s chest. Arthur thought t himself, not for the first time, how glad he was that sorcerer had cast that stupid spell.

-End-


End file.
